1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to an operating method of a semiconductor memory device which receives input/output signals based on control signals.
2. Related Art
Semiconductor memory devices are generally classified into a volatile memory device and a nonvolatile memory device. While the volatile memory device loses stored data when power is cut off, the nonvolatile memory device may retain stored data even when power is cut off.
Volatile memory devices may include a dynamic RAM (DRAM) using capacitors, a static RAM (SRAM) using flip-flops, and so forth, according to structures of memory cells.
Nonvolatile memory devices may include a flash memory device, a ferroelectric RAM (FRAM) using ferroelectric capacitors, a magnetic RAM (MRAM) using a tunneling magneto-resistive (TMR) layer, a phase change memory device using a chalcogenide alloy, a resistive RAM (RERAM) using a transition metal oxide, and so forth, according to structures of memory cells.
A semiconductor memory device may operate according to control signals provided from a controller. Control signals for controlling a semiconductor memory device may be predefined differently according to manufacturing of the semiconductor memory devices. The more control signals for controlling a semiconductor memory device, the more external connection terminals for receiving the control signals in the semiconductor memory device. Conversely, the fewer the number of control signals, the fewer the number of the external connection terminals. With a fewer number of control signals, an advantage may be provided in that a layout is simplified, but a disadvantage may be caused in that a control operation is complicated.